Rachel's Pretty Little Liars
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: Rachel Berry used to belong to an elite group of friends; Alison DiLaurentis, Hannah Marin, Spencer Hasting, and her cousin Aria Montgomery, back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. They where the best of friends until one night about a year ago something went wrong. Alison DiLaurentis disappeared.
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys. So I know you probably noticed that some of my stories have gone missing. Don't worry that's not 's doing that is my own. I have grown accustomed to my Pretty Little Liars Retellings with a Rachel Berry twist in it and Gossip girl stories. I hope you are not to mad that I deleted A Malfoy's Daughter. That story wasn't really going anywhere and it was old so there was a lot of bad grammar and spelling errors. If anyone wants to take over any of my story ideas or that of A Malfoy's Daughter. Be my guest. Just tell me so I can see what you have created. I am also redoing my Pretty Little Liars story. I have written more chapters and so hopefully they will be a little longer. But here is the first chapter I will be redoing the other chapters already on here.

Thank you for being so patient and supportive.

With all my love,

-S

Rachel groaned as she heard the annoying sound of her phone going off. It was a Monday, who in their right mind would call her this early in the morning.

"Hello?" she mumbled, still trying to wake up a little more. She could hear the other person in the background talking to someone else, probably didn't realize she had answered.

"Hello?" she answered again, this time with more authority in her voice.

"Rachel?" The other girl had squealed making Rachel growl at the offensive sound. "Sorry. I know it's early, but we really need talk." Fully awake at recognizing the voice of one Hannah Marin.

"Hannah what the hell?"

"It's about Alison. " Rachel could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What about her?" Rachel tried real hard to forget about their longtime friend who disappeared a little over a year ago.

"They found her Rach." She could almost hear the tears in Hannah's voice. Hannah was always one to wear her heart on sleeves.

"I knew it." Rachel could almost feel the joy rising in her chest, and perhaps the tears that Hannah was producing where ones of happiness.

"Rachel, Ali's dead. We need you to come home." Rachel suddenly felt like all life had drained from her person. The fear that all the girls had been feeling had finally exposed themselves.

"Of course. I'll be home as soon as I can." Rachel never felt right living in Lima. Being without the other girls in the serious time felt wrong to begin with.

If only one knew how wrong it was indeed.

A few hours later, Rachel was dressed and ready for school. She noticed that her father had already left for work and left a note. Sometimes he came home for lunch.

"Rachel?" she guessed she was wrong. Her father had been sitting on the couch. She guessed he sorta blended in.

"Hey daddy." She slowly walked over towards her father and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Her father looked at her.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked her solemnly. She shook her head no.

"No, but I just heard. Hannah called me just a little ago." She sat down next to him.

"You want to go back to Rosewood don't you?" Rachel took a minute to answer his question carefully

"Yes." She turned away from. " I should be there." He nodded in agreement.

"I called your aunt. You'll be there by the end of the week." With that he folded the newspaper in his hands.

"Thank you. But are you sure you wouldn't mind me staying there?"

"I think it's best if we spend a little time apart." With that he got up and left for work. Never once looking back.

Rachel was a mess all day. Everywhere she went she could see Alison there just doing what Ali did best. Rachel and Ali were inseparable when they were younger. No one could really tear them apart. Now Ali's dead and Rachel's still alive. But something in her memory told her something was wrong before Alison's murder.

"Hey Rachel." Puck noted she didn't seem the same. "You okay? You look a bit off."

'Gee thanks Noah.' She thought. "Gee thanks, that's what every girl would like to hear. That they look a bit off." She snapped.

Noah place his hands up in front of him in defensive. "What's wrong with you? You PMSing or something." Rachel swiveled around from her locker and glared at him. He backed up.

"You never ask a girl if she's PMSing Noah." She growled out. What stupid question.

"Sorry. I was only trying to see if you were ok." Rachel took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry Noah. I'm not ok, no." Rachel grabbed the last of her things and put them in her bag.

"Than what's going on?"

"Someone close to me died recently." With that she vanished into the sea of students.

Glee practice came and she couldn't wait till it was over so she could go home and start packing for her stay in Rosewood.

"Rachel would you like to sing something today?" Mr. Schue asked. Apparently again since he had the annoyed look on his face when she takes over the class sometimes.

"No thank you. Not today." Santana almost shot water out of her mouth. Quinn turned in her seat to stare, but Sam Evans was the only one who really knew what was going on with the brunette singer.

"Does this have to do with the DiLaurentis girl?" Now everybody turned to stare at him in shock. "What I was in that state when it happened it was all over the news and so was Rachel." Rachel looked at him.

"So you knew who I was?" She was surprised. Not angry. Even if that's what it came out as.

"Yup. I knew of you. Like I said you and the other 3 girls were all over the news that summer. I was living there, because my dad got transferred there for his work."

"Oh!"

Rachel was glad they day was finally over. Now she could get some rest. After tomorrow was going to be a long day. Rachel always wondered what it would be like if Ali never disappeared. If she never had been murdered.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Rosewood

Chapter 1 Pilot: BAck To Rosewood

The Train ride from Lima to Rosewood was long for one Miss Rachel Berry. She was excited be back home where she believed she belonged. Although a sad occasion for most of the town. One of her best friends had been killed. She wasn't there for the discovery of Alison Deliurentis's body, but she sure as hell would be here for her funeral.

Ali and Rachel were as close as two best friends could be. They were like sister, they told each other everything. At least Rachel thought Alison told her everything. She didn't know Ali was being bullied. Rachel guessed there was a lot about Alison she didn't know about. But Rachel was determined to find out who killed her best friend and to uncover her secrets.

She entered the train station suitcases in hand and walked around a little big. She had called her aunt to tell her she was pulling in the station a little over than a half an hour ago. Maybe they couldn't find the... She paused when she spotted the edgy dressed Aria and messed up hair Mike.

"Aria, over here!" She yelled excitedly waving her hand so that they could spot her. She was short so she could be easily missed.

"Rachel. Wow, your still short." Aria teased.

"And you don't have a pink stripe in your hair." Teased back Rachel as they hugged. They let go as her family grew nearer.

"Mike, you're taller than me now." She laughed roughing his hair. He shook her off and dodged another.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Her Aunt Ella greeted her and hugged her.

"Agreed." Her Uncle Byron chimed in.

"Come on you guys must be starving." Aunt Ella spoke up in the awkward moment that had engulfed them. "The cars just this way." The group followed her towards the car and drove home.

Rachel sat on the end of Aria's bed and watched her try on necklaces for the first day of school tomorrow. Rachel couldn't believe it was their first day tomorrow. This Friday was Ali's funeral.

"You okay?" Aria questioned her as she saw her expression fall to sadness through the mirror.

"Yeah, just thinking about Ali." Aria knew there was more to it than that, but she wasn't about to budge.

"I can't believe it's only been a year since Ali's disappearance." Aria paused and turned around to get a good look at her cousin. "You two were pretty close weren't you? Friends before any of us?"

Rachel nodded "Yeah." She just couldn't believe it. Ali was really gone.

"Is everything okay in here?" Aunt Ella said scaring both Aria and Rachel.

"Yeah,"

"Everything's fine."

"I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat tonight is that okay Aunt Ell?" Rachel asked getting up and heading toward her room.

"Yeah, that should be fine." Ella looked at her niece worriedly. She seems like she just hasn't been the same.

"Just give her time mom. A lot is going on right now." Aria said placing a hand on her mom's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, I know." Ella handed her daughter a couple 20s and Aria left the room.

"Hey I need a ride a practice."

"We'll take him." Aria

The drive down to the grille and the school brought so many different memories of Alison and the girls.

"I'm gonna go grab some food." Aria told Mike bringing Rachel from her thoughts.

They made it to the Rosewood Grille in less than a couple minutes. Rachel ordered the food while Aria went to the shop next door. She could since a body seat a few chairs over. Knowing Alison you had to know when she was going to pop. Rachel got good at it, almost too good. Now that she was back. She could always feel that someone was watching.

The cook placed the order of two cheeseburgers and fries.

"Hey," He said scooting over to the empty chair next to Rachel.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Quite an apatite," he gestured towards the food.

"Oh, Oh, this isn't for me. One's for my cousin who went to the shop next door." She replied defending herself.

"Yeah, "

"Yeah," Rachel noticed that he was wearing a Hollis University sweatshirt. " You go to Hollis?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Just graduated actually." He said smiling at her "what subject are you taking?"

"I'm leaning towards music or English."

"That's funny, I'm teaching English. I'm starting my first class soon."

"That's great!" She said dipping a fry into her ketchup and popped it into her mouth.

''You write?"

"Just music. But mostly just for myself. Aria my cousin she's the writer of the family."

"I'm Ezra by the way."

"Rachel,"

"And hi I am Aria, her awesome cousin."

"I'm gonna go use the restroom real quick." Rachel stated embarrassed for a few minutes.

"Yeah I should get going. It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too."

With Aria's realization snuck into the bathroom to make out. When they were done she straightened herself up some and headed out of the bathroom and sitting down next to Aria popping another fry into her mouth.

"He was cute!" Aria gestured to Ezra who had walked out the door with a little more spring in his step. Rachel rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I guess."

"You guess. You were just in the bathroom making out with him." Okay so maybe she was a little readable to when it comes to guy's.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so this is a redo of chapter two. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. I am working on chapters for Sound of my Heart. The Rachel &amp; Nate story. But my main focus right now is Beautiful Ending and this story. So thank you for being so patient with me. Hopefully this makes a little more since than what the old chapter had.

-S


End file.
